Phineas and Ferb: The Complete Series (DVD)
Phineas and Ferb: The Complete Series is the dvd from Disney based on the hit Disney Channel and Disney XD animated series. Two stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb are building things all summer with incredible big ideas which with the help of Buford, Baijeet and Isabella and others while their older sister Candace was bust them to show her mom and she failed. Agent P and Doofenshirtz are fighting all the time for the their summer vacation ever again. Disc 1 * Rollercoaster * Candace Loses Her Head * The Fast and the Phineas * Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror! * The Magnificent Few * S’winter * Are You My Mummy? * Flop Starz * Raging Bully * Lights, Candace, Action! * Get That’ Bigfoot Outa My Face! * Tree To Get Ready * It’s About Time! (Parts 1 and 2) * Jerk de Soiled * Toy To The World Disc 2 * One Good Scare Ought To Do It! (Parts 1 and 2) * A Hard Day’s Knight * I’Brobot * Mom’s Birthday * Journey To The Center of Candace * Run Away Runway * I’m Scream, You Scream * It’s a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World * The Ballad of Bad beard * Dude, We’re Getting The Band Back Together! (Parts 1 and 2) * Ready For The Bettys * The Flying Fishmonger * Phineas and Ferb Get Busted! (Parts 1 and 2) Disc 3 * Greece Lighting * Leave The Busting To Us! * Crack That Whip * The Best Lazy Day Ever * Boyfriend from 27000 B.C. * Voyage To The Bottom of Buford * Put That Putter Away * Does That Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? Disc 4 * Traffic Cam Caper * Bowl-R-Rama Drama * The Monster of Phineas-N-Ferbestin * Oil On Candace * Unfair Science Fair * Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) * Out to Launch (Parts 1 and 2) * Got Game? * Comet Kermillian * Out of Toon * Hail Doofania! Disc 5 * The Lake Nose Monster * Interview With The Platypus * Tip of the Day * Attack of the 50-Foot Sister * Backyard Aquarium * Day of the Living Gelatin! * Elementary, My Dear Stacy * Don’t Even Blink * Chez Platypus * Perry Lays an Egg * Gaming The System * The Chronicles of Meap (Parts 1 and 2) * Thaddeus and Thor * De Plane! De Plane! Disc 6 * Let’s Take a Quiz * At the Car Wash * Oh, There You Are, Perry * Swiss Family Phineas * Hide and Seek * That Sinking Feeling * The Baljeates * Vanessassary Roughness * No More Bunny Business * Spa Day * Phineas and Ferb’s Quantum Boogaloo (Parts 1 and 2) * Phineas and Ferb’s Musical Cilptastic Countdown (Parts 1 and 2) * Bubble Boys * Isabella and the Temple of Sap Disc 7 * Cheer Up, Candace * Fireside Girl Jamboree * The Bully Code * Finding Mary McGuffin * Picture This * Nerdy Dancin’ * What Do It Do? * Atlantis * Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! * Just Passing Through * Candace’s Big Day * It Was a Middle-Aged Robot * Suddenly Suzy * Undercover Carl * Hip Hip Parade * Invasion of the Ferb Snatches * Ain’t No Kiddie Ride Disc 8 * Not Phineas and Ferb * Phineas and Ferb-Busters! * The Lizard Whisper * Robot Rodeo * The Beak (Parts 1 and 2) * She’s The Mayor * The Lemonade Stand * Phineas and Ferb Hawaii Vacation (Parts 1 and 2) * Summer Belongs To You! (1-hour episode) * Nerds of the Feather (Parts 1 and 2) * Wizard of Odd (Parts 1 and 2) Disc 9 * We Call It Maze * Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem! * The Secret of Success * The Doof Side of the Moon * Split Personality * Brain Drain * Rollercoaster:The Musical! (Parts 1 and 2) * Make Play * Candace Gets Busted Disc 10 * The Great Indoors * Canderemy * Run, Candace, Run * Last Train To Bustville * Phineas’s Birthday Cilp-O-Rama! * The Belly of the Beast * Moon Farm * Ask a Foolish Question * Misperceived Monotreme * Candace Disconnected * Magic Carpet Ride * Bad Hair Day * Meatloaf Surprise * Phineas and Ferb Interrupted * A Real Boy Disc 11 * Mommy Can You Hear Me? * Road Trip * Skiddley Whiffers * Tour de Ferb * My Fair Goalie * That’s The Spirit * The Curse of Candace * Ferb Latin * Losta Latkes * A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas * Tri-Stone Area * Doof Dynasty * Excailferb! Disc 12 * Monster From I’d * Gi-Ants * Escape From Phineas Tower * The Remains of the Platypus * Perry the Actor pus * Bullseye! * Quietest Day Ever * Bully Bromide Breakup * Meapless In Seattle * Delivery of Destiny * Let’s Bounce * The Doonkleberry Imperative * Buford Confidental * The Mom Attractor * Cranium Maximums Disc 13 * Agent Doof * Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon * Sleepwalk Surprise * Sci-Pie Fly * Mom’s In The House * Minor Monogram * Sipping With The Enemy * Tri-State Treasures: Boot of Secrets * Doofapus * Norm Unleashed * Where’s Perry? Part 1 * Where’s Perry? Part 2 Category:DVD